marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 378
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Johnny is on trial for accidentally setting fire to Empire State University in . * The Thing is wearing a helmet here because his face was scarred battling Wolverine in . He started wearing the helmet in the . Ben continues to wear the helmet until and his face is ultimately healed in . * The Fearsome Foursome is not named in this story, they are later identified by name in . * The Sandman says he "owes it" to Ben Grimm: The Sandman started his super-powered career as a criminal back in . He started becoming a regular Fantastic Four foe when he joined the Frightful Four in . Years later, the Sandman went through a traumatic experience when he and Hydro Man were merged into the horrific Mud-Thing in - . The two finally managed to separate themselves . The Sandman bumped into the Thing shortly thereafter and Ben convinced the Sandman to go straight. The two soon formed a friendship. * Johnny and Lyja's quarrel is very complex: ** As revealed in , Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters in order to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . Due to the fact that the Thing was no longer part of the group, Lyja pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain ties to the group. ** Johnny eventually married "Alicia" in . ** Lyja was eventually exposed in and was seemingly slain the during a mission to rescue the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. ** Lyja and her commander Paibok survived and have been trying to ruin Johnny from to . ** As revealed in and , Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. * Bridget mentions that Johnny "saved her again", Johnny previously saved her life in * Sue strains with her ability to use her invisible forcefields, she was injured battling Doctor Doom in putting a limitation onto Sue's abilities. * This teenaged Franklin Richards replaced the child Franklin in . The young Franklin returns in . confirms that they are both divergent versions with each other. * The love triangle between Ben, Alicia and Sharon is as follows: ** Alicia and the Thing began dating in ** After Ben was kidnapped by the Beyonder to participate in the Secret Wars in , Alicia was left alone and (as revealed in ) replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja. ** When the rest of the Fantastic Four returned from the Secret Wars without Ben in , (who decided to stay behind in ) "Alicia" decided to pursue a relationship with Johnny Storm to maintain her connections with the Fantastic Four. Ben eventually returned to Earth in . ** Johnny and "Alicia" later got married in . ** Ben eventually was given leadership of the Fantastic Four for a period of time, recruiting Ms. Marvel to the group in . ** Sharon was later mutated into a She-Thing in and by she and Ben were in a relationship. ** Eventually Sharon and Ben's relationship soured when Ben was cured of being a Thing in an accident in . Tragically, as seen in on the same day Sharon secretly sought out Dr. Doom to cure herself, Ben purposely changed himself into the Thing again. ** Sharon disappeared after her last mission with the Fantastic Four in . ** Shortly thereafter, Lyja was exposed as a Skrull spy in and the real Alicia was rescued the . Thinking that she and Ben were still an item, Alicia has not been told about Ben's relationship with Sharon. * The members of the Avengers appear here... ** The Black Knight was last seen in and is later seen in ** Thunderstrike was last seen in ** Sersi last appeared in ** Both Crystal and the Vision were last seen in ** Crystal is later seen in ** The rest of the team is next seen in * A number of events happen to the Fantastic Four between pages 20 and 21 of this story. ** Ben later appears in ** Johnny and Ben make an appearance in ** The entire team later takes part in the Infinity Crusade event which runs from - . Members of the Fantastic Four also appear in the following Infinity Crusade cross-over stories that also occur in during this event. *** Reed specifically appears in , , , , , , and . *** Sue appears in , , , and . *** Johnny is seen in , , , , , , and . *** Ben appears in , , , , , , , . ** Ben and Reed later make a brief cameo in . * Following their appearances here the following characters appear elsewhere: ** Spider-Man is next seen in ** Daredevil in ** Bridget O'Neil in ** J. Jonah Jameson appears in . ** While Silver Sable and Sandman appear in & . * Some facts about Sharon's mutated form here: ** Sharon was originally mutated into a She-Thing when she was exposed to cosmic rays in . ** She was later cured by Dr. Doom in . ** In exchange, Doom had Sharon spy on the FF, which she did from until she was exposed in . ** Doom's minions have mutated her again at the end of this story in retaliation for her betraying Doom for the Fantastic Four in Fantastic Four #475. Continuity Errors * Dane Whitman's pupils are colored as having white rectus muscles and brown corneas. This is an error as this story happens after the events of wherein Dane becomes Sersi's Gann Josin, which turned his corneas red and his rectus muscles black. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}